<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cookies and cream by andthentheirwerenone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697509">cookies and cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheirwerenone/pseuds/andthentheirwerenone'>andthentheirwerenone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), soda and fuyuhiko go on a date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheirwerenone/pseuds/andthentheirwerenone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soda and fuyuhiko decide to go on a date and eat some ice cream together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cookies and cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if this is out of character it’s my first time writing something with these two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look all I’m saying is if they want to do a huge villain reveal they shouldn’t make it so fucking obvious who the bad guy is in the beginning!” Fuyuhiko rambled as he walked up to the door of the movie theatre, dropping Soda’s hand as he opened it and motioned to Soda to walk ahead.</p>
<p>”What do you mean obvious? I had no clue!” Soda, now with his free hands, tugged his signature gray beanie onto his head.</p>
<p>”Ok fine, but it wasn’t obvious to you and you alone, dumbass.” Fuyuhiko chuckled as Soda frowned at his name calling. After a long week of school at Hopes Peak, it was nice to get to spend the chilly summer evening off of the school’s campus. Although there was plenty to do at the Academy, Soda still found himself getting bored on the weekends and took any chance he could get to leave campus.</p>
<p>The two had decided it was time for another date. Although they had been public about their relationship at Hopes Peak, having awkward and makeshift dates in their dorm rooms wasn’t very ideal. They knew it was time to go on a real date and not another one that consisted of the two of them playing video games (which always seemed to end poorly as neither of the two boys were great at it). Soda had decided on inviting Fuyuhiko to the movies. Although Fuyuhiko was given no choice in the subject of the movie, Soda would have to admit he did a good job picking the date this time around. Even if the movie was cheesy (well, to Fuyuhiko at least), Soda could see the subtle changes in Fuyuhiko’s attitude that suggested he was having a good time. He caught the other smiling at some of the movie scenes and he even caved it halfway through the film and cuddled up against Soda’s shoulder. Still, it was hardly dark outside and Soda frowned at the idea of returning back so early after such a short date. He thought for a moment both his face lit up, turning to face Fuyuhiko with a large grin.</p>
<p>”Oh! I have a great idea! Let’s go get dessert somewhere before we head back! It’s too early to call it a night.”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes “Was the movie theatre candy not enough for you?”</p>
<p>”Oh come on! I know that big sweet tooth of yours is craving for some more.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a fucking sweet tooth!” He blushed as Soda grinned down at him, his expression screaming ‘oh really?’. Fuyuhiko was silent for a moment before scolding “Fine! Lead the way before I change my mind.”</p>
<p>Soda laughed as he threw his arms up quickly “Hell yeah! I know the perfect spot near by!”</p>
<p>He grabbed the other’s hand, leading him through the calm streets. The sun had just recently set, a faint golden glow still brightening up the night sky. The street lamps were bright and although it was starting to get later into the night, the city was still very alive.</p>
<p>Soda walked ahead of Fuyuhiko, still talking aimlessly about the movie they had just seen. Fuyuhiko could feel his face heating up as he glanced down at his hand, noticing how it was still interlocked with Soda’s own. Despite the months they had been together, displays of affection like this were still new and foreign to Fuyuhiko. Normally, he’d brush off Soda’s attempts, scolding him for trying to do something so bold. No matter how many times they kissed or held hands, Fuyuhiko always found himself feeling awkward about the subject. Growing up, he was constantly warned about how vulnerable actions like this made a person seem. To just give away your heart to another was frowned upon and although Fuyuhiko had started to escape the world his family created, he still found to difficult to drop everything he had been told. He frowned, overthinking every little step he made and clenched his open hand into a fist.</p>
<p>“Hey, Fuyuhiko?”</p>
<p>‘Damnit!’ He swore to himself and quickly let go of the other’s hand. Soda must have noticed how tense Fuyuhiko has become. The two of them had stopped, and Fuyuhiko glanced around quickly to observe where they were. The open area Soda had lead him to was surrounded by various stores and at the center of it was a fountain and various benches for visitors to sit at. “Yes?”</p>
<p>”Oh uh, I just told you we’re here is all. You didn’t reply the first time.” Soda laughed nervously, a common habit of his when he wasn’t sure what exactly to say in the moment.</p>
<p>”Fuck, sorry I was just thinking.” He noticed how one of Soda’s eyebrows rose. “It’s nothing, I’m fine now.” He looked around at the stores surrounding the open complex. “So, where did you take me?”</p>
<p>Soda paused for a moment and Fuyuhiko knew he was trying to decide whether or not to ask anything more. He didn’t. “Oh yeah that! Here we are!” He motioned to a well light and colorful store. Reading the sign above the door Fuyuhiko let out a sharp breath, controlling his frustration.<br/>”Seriously? Ice cream? You bitch! You know how I feel about dairy!”</p>
<p>“No! No, I promise it’s different this time!”</p>
<p>”What? How is it different?”</p>
<p>”It’s dairy free!”</p>
<p>He paused, shocked at Soda’s claim. “It’s what?”</p>
<p>”So I know you get sick from dairy,” Fuyuhiko punched him lightly on his shoulder, embarrassed. “Ow! Ok wait! So I know you love sweets and ice cream is amazing but you obviously can’t eat it or you’ll get sick! So, I decided to research a bit and found this place!” He motioned to the store with a large grin on his face. “It has dairy free options for you!”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko stopped and looked at the store before turning back to Soda. “Are you serious? If you’re lying I’m going to be fucking pissed.”</p>
<p>”No really I promise! Lets go get some!!” Soda grabbed his hand once again and dragged him into the ice cream parlor, letting go of him once they reached the counter. He hadn’t had been lying. Looking at the variety of flavors behind the glass, Fuyuhiko could see multiple dairy free options. His eyes lit up momentarily. ‘Did that dumbass really do this just for me?’ Fuyuhiko thought as he faintly heard Soda beginning to order his own ice cream cone. He came back to reality when he heard the worker asking him for his order.</p>
<p>”Uh, I’ll have the dairy free cookies and cream in a cone, please.”</p>
<p>Without talking to each other, the two paid the worker and stepped outside with their ice cream and sat down at an empty bench near the front of the store.</p>
<p>Already devouring his own dessert, Soda asked Fuyuhiko between bites. “So?” He dragged out the ‘o’ and smiled brightly “Did I do good?”</p>
<p>“If you’d give me a damn minute to actually try it I would be able to tell you, dumbass.”</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko looked at the ice cream cone in his hand before he took the first bite. His reaction must of been priceless as Soda burst out into laughter next to him as he swallowed.</p>
<p>“Woah Fuyuhiko! Is it really that good? I’ve never seen you smile that suddenly before!”</p>
<p>”Shut up!” He wanted to be angry but couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. Damnit, his laugh was contiguous alright. “It’s good, I’m just surprised a dumbass like you was able to find this place.”</p>
<p>”Hey! It was all for you, babe!”</p>
<p>”Yeah, yeah. You did good, hell you did great! Thank you for finding this place.” He voice got softer and he looked away in an attempt to hide his smile and blushing cheeks. Soda took the chance and leaned in suddenly and kissed his cheek before moving backwards.</p>
<p>”So are you going to eat your ice cream or can I have it?”</p>
<p>”You can’t have a single goddamn bite of it!”</p>
<p>”How about just one lick in return for another kiss?”</p>
<p>”... Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>